


Moon River and Me

by quartetNight (harukkum)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Urban AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/quartetNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving in with his brother Aine, Ai finds himself to always staring at the mysterious brunet outside his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these [ http://phishu.tumblr.com/post/66763441604/moon-river-and-me & http://phishu.tumblr.com/post/66763548805/bonus-from-this-checks-out-for-the-night ] drawings drawn by phishu @ Tumblr / http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=896503 .

The gentle strum of an acoustic guitar could be heard from upstairs. Ai leaned out from the balcony to see who it was, being with a bispectacled brunet on the staircase below. “Ah… He’s here again…,” the cyanet mumbled to himself. It wasn’t an odd occurrence to see him around. It seemed like the guitarist came by nearly every day since Ai moved in with Aine. Always the same time each day.

Each day passed with a warm, soft melody from the brunet. The teen had always wondered who he was. It’s… been maybe two or three weeks since moving in? Maybe he should ask Aine about this when he gets home later. Oh. Joy. He’s singing now. “We won’t be separated for eternity~ A doing temptation~ Like the sweetness left by chocolate, melting with your kiss~” His lyrics were always so… It’s like he could serenade anyone with them, and they’d fall for him.

He could play and sing for hours, and it wouldn’t bother the other at all. Occasionally, he’d leave just for a drink or two but the brunet just stayed. Ai felt that it was just a little impolite for him not to come down and offer him something. But they were strangers! What could he do? The day quickly passed, and before he could say another word, the musician got up and set the guitar away in his case. Right before the teen could do a thing. What a timing.

"Maybe… I could speak to him tomorrow…," he whispered in small hopes.

* * *

 

"Ai, I’m back." Aine walked in through the door, hanging up his jacket as he did.

"Welcome back."

"How was your day?"

"It was according to schedule."

Aine couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle his younger brother’s hair. “You’re the same as when I moved out awhile back, Ai.” Taking a seat beside him, the older pulled the book out of the teen’s hands and glanced inside of it. “Now, let’s take a look at this, shall we?” He chuckled and hummed, skimming through the text of said book. _Ah… Another romance novel?_ Aine couldn’t understand why, but he always remembered since Ai entered his preteen years, he’d always be reading something of the romance genre. He even once found Ai with _Twilight_. The younger of the two threw the book at the wall once he got a quarter of the way through.

Taking the book back in his, Ai kept a mental note of his place before closing it up and standing to place it back on the book shelf. Aine, on the other hand, had a rather pleasant grin on his face as he watched his younger brother do so before sitting back down in his place. Just as Aine was about to open his mouth, the cyanet turned to him. “…Aine, may I ask you something?”

Of course, the bluenet chuckled. “Yes? What is it, Ai?”

"Do you…happen to know the person whom always shows up outside our house?"

Bewildered with his statement, he raised an eyebrow at the other. “Who? Describe him to me.”

The younger hesitated before speaking up. “He… He has wavy brown hair and wears glasses. He also plays his guitar when he comes too.”

"Ah…," the sounded about right. Aine couldn’t help but smile just a bit and lean back on the couch. "His name is Reiji — Reiji Kotobuki. He’s a friend of mine… His sister likes to kick him out during the day, so he comes by often." Well. That was quite the description. "…Reiji…," Ai muttered to himself. Maybe… Maybe he’d finally approach him tomorrow…

* * *

 

Same time of day at the same steps, the brunet hummed to himself as he set his guitar case down gently, taking it out of said case and down on his lap as he sat down. “Hmm~… What should I play now?~” He mused to himself. Brushing his fingertips against the chords, he took a breath before lyrics left his lips sweetly. “Give into temptation~ My promise to you~ I’ll rock you hard, with my deep emotion. Let me hear your voice~” Per usual, Ai was blown away with those serenading words that came out of his mouth. The cyanet settled down by the window once again as he usually did, placing his arm on the windowsill and the other hold his head up, peacefully listening for just a bit.

Possibly half an hour had passed until Reiji glanced up at the window, coming to an abrupt stop, startled by (finally) noticing the other’s presence. “A-Ah… Hi there~” he winked “How’s it going? Haven’t seen you around before… I’d remember a pretty face, haha.”

Jumping in his seat, his eyes perked up a bit. “….Hey…”

"Hmm?"

"….Will you play that song again?"

Reiji could feel ihs heart skip a beat — _**DOKI!**_

"Yes!! ♥♥"


End file.
